Training
by RYOHEIXYAMAMOTO
Summary: It's me again, and I'm back with a new fic for you guys out there! Rubbish plot, explicit content! 3380 ONESHOT!


Hiya peeps! This is another separate story on my fav pairing, 3380! Dedicated to pikapika paradise; my very first reviewer!

Laid on his desk was a pile of mathematics homework. Seriously, he wasn't expected to finish _all _of them, right?

Yamamoto heaved a sigh and stared out the window. Apparently, a blue swallow had decided to make its nest in a tree just outside the window.

He smiled. If only life _was _this relaxing.

Carrying his baseball bat, he decided that the only way that could be beneficial for him, was to practice some sword skills. _He was getting a lil' rusty._

_Homework? Nah. _

He was so carefree, he didn't really care. _Not that he hadn't been in detention with Tsuna before_.

Homework wasn't that important.

He changed into his yukata, and went into the dojo to practice a few sword skills he just came up with while doing homework. _He didn't want to lose out to Tsuna in that mafia game._

Then, after a few swings, he sat down.

He was bored. He went to Tsuna's house that day in the afternoon, but they were out for a holiday.

_Man, am I bored. Ah, I know._

He strolled all the way to Sasagawa Ryohei's house.

He figured.

_Senpai probably has nothing to do, too. I think l'll call him up for some training, then. Probably will kill some time._

Knocking on the door, he found it wide open.

_That's weird. Door's open._

"Hellooooooo? Anyone here? Pardon me for intruding!" Yamamoto sorta yodeled.

Entering the front door, he looked at the interior design of Ryohei's house.

It was pretty much silent.

Yamamoto then suddenly heard sounds coming from the upstairs.

Being veryveryvery curious, he decided to take a look-see for himself.

Slowly tiptoeing his way up, he followed the direction of the sounds, and surprisingly, the sounds came from Ryohei's room!

"Ahhh…ahhh. That's right. Smack me, harder! Ahh..Don't…" A man's voice boomed.

Yamamoto blushed beetroot red.

But, clearly, that wasn't Ryohei's voice. It sounded…like it was something out of a porn video.

_Wait. What the-Senpai watches porn? It can't be! I mean, like, he looks uhh, so straight and uhh…_

"Ahhh…Fuck. Suck it..yeah..Suck it.." The same voice boomed.

Yamamoto inched closer. Then, he realized something.

Apparently, a tent had formed in his underwear.

_Uh-oh. I'm having a boner. Need to get rid of this, fast!_

Then, he heard Ryohei's voice.

"Ahh..unnngh..Ahhhhhh…."

"Unnnnghhh…Ahhhhhh..Haaaaa.."

Yamamoto was drooling.

_Freak. What am I doing now? Here I am, with a huge boner, listening to Senpai watching a porn video and listening to Senpai moaning!_

The moans continued.

"Ahhhhh…Ahhhh..AH!"

Yamamoto imaged everything in his mind.

He imagined Ryohei's calloused hands reaching into his boxers and pulling onto his length. Slowly, Ryohei's hands curled onto his own erection and pulled down the rim of the boxers, allowing air for his cock. Ryohei, then using his thumb, rubbed at the slit and at the same time started to move his hand up and down, following the length of his thick cock. He imagined Ryohei going faster and faster, until his climax was reached, and cum was split all over his abs, giving the abs a slight shine.

Yamamoto just couldn't hold it any longer.

His boner had gotten too big, and he needed release.

He dropped his baseball bat with a loud 'CLANG!', and reached for the doorknob.

When the door was swung unexpectedly, Ryohei looked up at the door.

The room was filled with Ryohei's smell and the heavy scent of freshly ejected liquids.

Ryohei saw Yamamoto's unexpected arrival, and blushed when Yamamoto saw him in his cum-covered body in all its naked glory.

"Wha-what are you doing here, Yamamoto? I didn't hear a-anyone at all."

"Of course you didn't. You were watching gay porn, were you, Senpai?" Yamamoto narrowed his eyes.

"I-I..All right. You caught me. B-but, it's not wrong to watch extreme gay porn, right? I mean, I have my needs too." Ryohei stammered.

Yamamoto then stripped himself of his clothes.

Ryohei gaped as the long leaking cock of Yamamoto lay in front of him, swishing slightly.

"I came here, actually, to ask you to train with me. But I heard you masturbating and moaning so loud, I could not resist. Let's start our training now, shall we?"

Ryohei replied with excitement. "Since you want it, there's no harm in doing now, isn't it? Kyoko's out for the day, and won't come back until night. So, let's enjoy ourselves now."

Ryohei then instructed Yamamoto to sit on the table, with his front facing him, who was sitting on the chair.

Then, Ryohei fastened one cock ring onto himself and another onto Yamamoto's.

"What's that? It looks…weird."

"Ah. That. That's for extreme training! "

Ryohei then stood up, his limp cock already erected from looking at Yamamoto's. He then started locking lips with Yamamoto.

"Nnnngh…" Yamamoto moaned in between kisses.

Ryohei's tongue won the battle for dominance and licked Yamamoto's mouth throughout, wanting to get the taste of caramel that was seemingly so delicious that Ryohei literally sucked Yamamoto's tongue like a straw.

He then went down, where he licked the collarbone, leaving several red marks on the tanned skin.

"Nnngh…Ahh.." Yamamoto's saliva dripped down his neck.

Ryohei, then went onto Yamamoto's nipples.

Latching onto the caramel coloured nipples, he sucked and bit the one on the left while the other nipple was left to his right hand to pinch and twist.

"Ahhhh…Nnnngh…Senpai…I wanna cum. Now…Please…"

"Nuh-uh. Not now. This wouldn't be called extreme training for nothing."

Ryohei then went down to Yamamoto's cock.

He licked the sides greedily, making Yamamoto buck suddenly, and also lead his fingers up to Yamamoto's mouth.

"Suck them." He ordered.

Yamamoto sucked the fingers, making slurping sounds as his did so.

Then, Ryohei started licked the glistening mushroom head that was right in front of him.

"Ahhhh! Senpai…please…more…suck it..please…" Yamamoto pleaded.

"I extremely will."

Ryohei then swallowed Yamamoto's long cock in one shot, making Yamamoto buck violently into Ryohei's mouth.

"Nnnngh-ah! Please…take it off…I need release…"

"Certainly not."

Ryohei's tongue circulated the mushroom head, poking into the slit and licking it, making Yamamoto plead and moan.

He then bit on the mushroom head, sending tiny jolts of electricity to Yamamoto, making him buck yet again. Then, he sucked on it with extreme force, making dirty slurping, sucking sounds.

Yamamoto felt like he was about to burst anytime, if not for the cock ring. The hot wetness of Ryohei's mouth was simply too much for him to bear.

"Nnnnnghhhh-ahhhh…"

Ryohei then loosened the strap, and began sucking with force again, making Yamamoto's inner coil tighten to the limit.

Several orgasms worth of cum splashed into his mouth, and Ryohei let several jets of cum hit onto his face and onto his body.

Ryohei panted and swallowed the cum that was in his mouth.

His face was left dripping wet with Yamamoto's cum and his body was all hot and sticky from the combination of his and Yamamoto's cum.

Then, Yamamoto said.

"Ahhh…You still have an erection, right? Lemme get rid of it for you."

"Extreme pleasure. Suck it."

Yamamoto then kneeled down in between Ryohei's knees[Ryohei is sitting on a chair right now.], and his hands reached for the thick, juicy cock that was standing in front of him.

He gave it several violent strokes, making the boxer buck his hips forward and moan several times.

Then, he proceeded to lick the mushroom head in front of him. Nipping at various parts of the length, it sent jolts of electricity to Ryohei.

"Ahhhh…Nnnngahhhhh! Ahhhhhh.." Ryohei moaned.

Yamamoto then bobbed up and down Ryohei's immense cock and made Ryohei moan loudly.

His hand went up and started to touch the cum-smeared abs. One of his hands, reaching up to play with a hardened nipple.

His other free hand smeared the sticky cum all over his body. That hand was led up to Ryohei's mouth, which he sucked greedily.

Yamamoto then released Ryohei's cock ring and started bobbing on Ryohei's immense cock again, making Ryohei tighten.

Then, Ryohei came violently bucking his hips, with a total of 5 jets of pure white cum hitting

Yamamoto's mouth and 3 jets hitting his face. 2 jets of cum were smeared all over his body.

Yamamoto swirled the cum in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Ahhh..Senpai..You sure have a way with making me cum. Let's do it again."

"Extreme cock sucking back there. Love it. Let's do this extreme training in the bathroom. I haven't

fucked you yet. I'm going to extreme screw you until you scream my name."

"Sure."

Yamamoto then got on top of Ryohei, and started grinding their cum-smeared bodies together.

Both moaned loudly.

"Ready for another extreme session?" Ryohei started to fondle Yamamoto's limp cock.

"Ahhh…Ready when you are, Senpai…" Yamamoto started licking his lips once more.

**END! THANKS FOR READING THIS! PLEASE DO REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND REVIEW! IF THERE ARE MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE STORY, I'LL DO ANOTHER ONE, WITH YOU PEOPLE DECIDING THE MOVES, POSITIONS AND STUFF TO DO AND USE IN THE STORY! DO TELL ME OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS ON THE MOVES, POSITIONS AND STUFF TO DO AND USE IN THE FIC BY PASSING ME THE COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS! THANKS!**

***THUMP*…*THUMP***

***MOANS*…**

***BANG*…*BANG***

***AHHHH-SENPAI!***

RYOHEIXYAMAMOTO: *Rushes into the bathroom* !

RYOHEIXYAMAMOTO: *ACK*

*NOSEBLEED*

*GRABS NEARBY VIDEOCAM&tissue*

*takes long video*

:heehee. I'm gonna sell it for money! Who wanna be the manufacturer?


End file.
